


Dare Me

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Truth or Dare, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kiba/Naru It started with a game but grew to be so much more.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Dare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The rookie 9 were having a party at Naruto’s recently cleaned apartment, and Ino and Sakura gathered everyone to play a game of truth or dare. The bottle spun round and round landing on a few people. Kiba hadn’t been hit and again the bottle landed on Naruto. “Truth or Dare?” Ino asked.

“Truth…” Naruto said with a grin.

“Ok have you ever had a real kiss.”

Naruto blushed and Kiba found his interest peeked. “No I haven’t had a real kiss…”

Kiba couldn’t help the smile that formed. The pink haired girl noticed this and whispered something to Ino. Into smirked and grabbed the bottle and made sure to spin it just right. The bottle spun and landed on Kiba. The brunette’s smile fell.

“This is stupid let’s just stop this.”

“What’s the matter Kiba afraid of a little truth or are you scared about the dare.” Into said before turning her head and mumbling… “Coward…”

The dog boy flushed both from embarrassment and anger. ‘I hate this bitch, I wonder if Chouji and Shikamaru would mind if I do something horrible to her?’

“Fine dare!!!”

“I dare you to give Naruto a real first kiss…”

Two males got beat red and Sakura and Ino giggled like mad.

‘This is bad this is really bad!!’ The fox vessel thought.

‘This is bad, very very bad…’ The two stared at each other with the dog boy feeling hotter and hotter.

“Let’s just do it….” Kiba said and moved over to Naruto.

“Ehhh?!”

Kiba moved up and he cupped Naruto’s cheek. His thumb brushed over Naruto’s whisker like scars. “Ahh, oh…” Naruto released soft moans and it got Kiba excited his cock got hard in his pants and was twitching.

Kiba pressed his lips against the blonde’s. He swallowed the moan Naruto made and deepened the kiss. It was Kiba’s turn to moan.

‘He taste’s so good fuck fuck fuck! This feels so good, to good, I’m so hard fuck this needs to stop, but like hell…’

The blonde was having the same thoughts. Kiba’s tongue dominated him and his tongue played with his more aggressive one. Kiba growled and snaked an arm around him, the blonde shivered.

The kiss was broken not for air, not out of disgust because the two she devils were laughing. Kiba turned his head to them. “Get the fuck out now!!!!”

The girls freaked out and ran, the males gave Kiba’s looks of jealousy but each gave him a thumbs up sign before taking their leave. Kiba looked back at the blushing dazed blonde. “The games not over Naruto, but the rules have changed. We each take turns. Alright?”

Naruto nodded. “Truth…Do you like me like me?” He asked blushing.

“Yes I do, now Truth…Do you like me like me?”

“Yes…” Kiba growled.

“Then I’ll give you a bonus truth, I came from you kissing me.”

Kiba froze his face going bright red, his hand came down to Naruto’s wet crotch. His seed had soaked through his pants. Kiba pounced on him, grinding his own clothed arousal against Naruto, he kissed the blonde male hungrily his tongue invading the blondes mouth.

Naruto moaned into Kiba’s talented and hungry mouth. The kiss broke as the dog boy removed his shirt feeling too hot for words. Naruto went up to lick his cheek and Kiba growled in desire. “Dare…Strip for me.”

The blonde nodded and slid out from beneath Kiba purposely brushing his new formed arousal against Kiba’s. ‘Little minx…’

Naruto had his back to Kiba as he removed his shirt, he watched as the firm muscles and tan skin became revealed to him. He licked his lips and palmed his arousal, when Naruto turned around he nearly came, he was flushed his nipples were already hard from arousal, and Kiba drooled over the muscle the boy had.

He started moving his hands over his body, Kiba gulped. Naruto played with one of his nipples as his other hand ran down over his abs towards the twitching bulge. He bucked his hips as he ran his hand over it, Kiba gulped. Naruto moved his hand to unzip his fly, however Naruto was so hard it was difficult to lower his fly, but Kiba was enjoying watching him try. ‘Come on a bit more oh so close.’

Naruto got his fly down and his cock flipped out, ‘No fucking underwear!!!!’

He undid the button on his pants and started wiggling out of his pants. ‘Damn those legs go on for miles…’

“Dare…Let me suck your cock.”

Kiba gulped as Naruto got on all fours and crawled over to him. Kiba had to fight the urge to pounce on the boy, Naruto unzipped Kiba’s fly with his teeth, pants were unbuttoned and lowered to reveal black boxers with little white and brown puppies on them. Naruto giggled at the blush on Kiba’s face before licking the boxer bound arousal.

Kiba hissed, Naruto growled at the hiss and lowered Kiba’s boxers just enough to free his uncut cock. “Oh baby so big…” Naruto’s hands worked Kiba’s huge dog meat kissing the tip. Naruto’s hand went down to cup Kiba’s full balls. With his teeth he pulled back Kiba’s skin exposing the head. “Ahh Naruto.”

Naruto’s hot breath caressed Kiba’s length and Naruto licked his lips. ‘So a deep musky scent, I want to suck it, but teasing him is more fun.’ His tongue lapped at the sensitive head swirling round and round the fat cock head.

“Na…Naruto suck my dick please no teas…ahhh!!

Naruto wrapped his lips around the head of Kiba’s dick and started slurping on it. The blonde vessel started consuming Kiba’s cock relaxing his throat. ‘Fuck how is he so good at this, shit his nose is rubbing in my pubes, ahh don’t swallow around me like that.’

“Truth…How are you so good at this?”

‘So I can kill who ever got a taste of his mouth.’

Naruto started talking, Kiba’s cock still in his mouth. So Kiba got a muffled and very pleasurable answer. Kiba’s mind lost interest in Naruto’s experience, since he was going to be his soon, and because he was drawing closer to release.

“Naru… ah going to cum!”

The blonde picked up his pace bobbing his head giving hard sucks with each pull back and tongue whipping the head of Kiba’s cock. Kiba howled as he came. Naruto slurped down his seed and used his tongue to clean the hard dick.

Naruto was impressed Kiba was still hard. “Dare…Take me, make me your bitch.” Naruto said giving a final lick to Kiba’s cock head. Naruto was pushed onto his back and Kiba tore of his clothes. Naruto drank in the sight of the sexy Inuzuka heir.

“Truth…Do you have lube?”

“Yes in the bathroom.”

Kiba dashed in and found and came out with it. “Ramen Flavored!!!” Kiba said with a smirk.

“Shut it puppy boxers.”

Kiba poured a large amount of lube on his cock and then lubed up his fingers. He brought his hand down to tease Naruto’s hole. “Truth…Is this your first time?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah…”

“Then fuck me now, no prep take me hard and deep, I want to feel you inside me pounding me, do it, please.” Naruto moaned and Kiba had to keep himself from cumming.

“You idiot, you need to be stretched first or it will hurt I know that much…”

“Don’t want it. I dare you to fuck me hard and deep like a bitch in heat, do it now.”

Kiba’s restraint snapped. “Then a bitch in heat it is, my bitch in heat.” Kiba flipped Naruto onto all 4’s and positioned his lube cock at his waiting hole. He gripped his hips and slammed in. Naruto and Kiba moaned. Naruto came hard spraying his seed all over the floor.

“Fuck shit Naruto soo good soooo fucking tight.” Kiba growled in pleasure and started moving. The blonde’s body held so many pleasures for Kiba.

‘Fuck his scent it’s amazing, I can smell his release.’ Kiba covered Naruto’s back and started driving into him deeper. Naruto and Kiba began to sweat as pleasure drove their bodies higher. Kiba licked and sucked on the blonde’s neck. ‘Oh so good so fucking innocent, I can taste it no one else has touched him he’s mine fully.

“Naruto I dare you to make it tighter, milk my cock like a good bitch.”

Naruto obeyed and tightened around Kiba’s manhood. Kiba howled his approval. “Kiba I dare you to touch my cock, make your bitch cum!!”

Kiba obeyed and reached to stroke Naruto’s dripping member. Both males moaned in pleasure. Kiba’s thrusts got more wild and demanding. If Naruto didn’t moan he drove into him harder until he did. “Ahh Kiba so good so hot, ahh Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, KIBA!!!!” Naruto chanted.

‘Found your sweet spot now to drive you insane.’ Kiba alternated from hitting Naruto’s sweet spot and just stopping short. Naruto whined and moaned, to lost in pleasure to stop Kiba’s teasing.

“Naruto Truth…do you want to be my mate I want to mark you as mine, but you need to tell me. Now!” Kiba growled out the last part.

“Yes yes I want to be your mate mark me and fill me with your seed.”

“Hehe you didn’t say dare!” Kiba said and released Naruto’s cock to grip his hips and slam into him harder. ‘Ahh yeah baby he’s mine, just to seal the deal.’

“Bastard!” Kiba made one mistake he brought Naruto out of his lustful stupor. Naruto tightened on Kiba and earned a howl of pleasure. “Fuck Naruto to tight if you make it this tight I’m going to cum.”

‘That’s the idea dog brain.’

Naruto tightened even more enjoying the pleasurable friction it caused.

“Kiba Dare, I dare you to fill me with your cum, and mark me as your mate.”

Kiba arched his back and moaned in pleasure he sank his teeth into Naruto’s neck and moaned as he came. Naruto felt Kiba’s chakra and seed pour into his body. The double dose of pleasure made Naruto lose it and he came spraying even more seed on the floor.

Naruto felt like he was going to fall and gasped when he was pulled by Kiba. He was pulled back sitting in Kiba’s lap his cock still inside him. Kiba held Naruto close sucking on their mating mark. Naruto blushed and moaned. “Ahh Kiba enough, we need to wash up.”

“No…” Kiba said before returning to suck on Naruto’s neck.

“Ahh Kiba I dare you to let me go.”

“Game’s over I already won.”

Naruto gasped as Kiba grew hard inside him. He shivered as he started to get hard to. Kiba was content on holding him licking where ever his tongue could reach. ‘Hmm so good.’

“Don’t think you were the only winner here Kiba.”

Naruto started struggling and Kiba growled trying to keep the blonde still.

“Stay still will ya!!”

Naruto leaned his head back and licked Kiba’s ear. “Dare me…”

The End


End file.
